megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kitsune
Merger if there are no objections, i'm going to merge all the 'generic fox demon' pages (Kitsune, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Okitsune, Iron Kitsune, Okon Kitsune, Osaki Gitsune, Gingitsune, Senko). a couple of the generic ones are a given to be merged (Kitsune, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Okitsune) considering that even on the pages themselves they say they're the same thing, and i'm including the others with them because they're just generic fox demons (even Senko, despite being one of the two major types of kitsune, the oher being Yako Kitsune, we don't have a page for yako so its still just a generic fox demon), unlike Genkuro, Tamamo, Chefei, and Kuzunoha, which are all specific, individual kitsune which should of course remain separate. thoughts/comments on including Iron, Okon, Osaki, Gingitsune, and Senko after merging Kitsune, Kyuubi, and Okitsune? are they distinct enough to warrant separate pages or too generic without enough specific information and history to be listed separate? Tathra (talk) 02:15, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'd be fine with merging all the clear Kitsune variants (as we likewise merge all the Slime variants, etc), but the demons that appear to be distinctly different entities (like Osaki Gitsune and Gingitsune) should probably stay separate, even if they are related or equivalent (kinda like how merging Ares with Mars would be a no no). And in any case, the resulting "History" section should still make sense when merged together; if one "subtype" has too large a section or seems unrelated to the rest of the article, it probably merits the demon being split off.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) yeah trying to merge all of them onto one page would probably be too big a mess. Iron seems to be just "Kitsune, but made of iron!" so that should be included. Okon and Osaki seem to be "Kitsune from a specific location" so based on that they're probably distinct enough to be separated (not quite as distinct as the named kitsunes but not totally generic). Gingitsune is from a different region, so that one should remain separate (basically like Ares and Mars). Senko could go either way really since its rather generic and there's no examples of the other major type; i'll see about working it in and see how it looks. so Kitsune, Kyuubi, Okitsune, and Iron Kitsune (and maybe Senko) will be merged, with the individuals and not-quite-so-generic ones listed as "See Also" or named in the History section as famous/mythological individual kitsune. i'd like to do similar mergings with the other "generic demon" pages, like Slime or whatever else there is, so i'll look into those too. Tathra (talk) 03:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :The only slime variants we have on the slime page are ones so generic they aren't even based on something like Dungeons and Dragons. Even the entire Frost Clan get seperate pages as variations. So Iron Kitsune can be merged with no problem. The others less so because they are based on different variations of Kitsune demons in myth and region, because there are a number of those. Okon and Kitsune could be merged, but we have to make clear in the history section about why the name differences.--JupiterKnight (talk) 10:48, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::You have to remember, a lot of these variants (including the plain "normal" kitsune) come from GMT and Demikids, and I am not sure about the later, but the former does have several demons that the wiki considers one and the same (such as the three different spellings of "vampire" or the three werewolfs). But yeah, on reconsideration, the more iconic subtypes (such as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which appears far more often than the other variants, and the Senko which is a major form) should be kept split. Kitsune, Iron, Okin, and O, yeah, merge them.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :i put kyuubi in there too because kitsunes grow a new tail every 100 years, so multi-tailed kitsune aren't really any different from single-tailed kitsune, they're just older. it would be kinda like having a child character and an adult version of that same character split between two different pages - sure, it could be justified but not really necessary imo and would more depend on the amount of material that would be split off. it could also be compared to how we have Hinokagutsuchi and Hinokagutsuchi (sword) split, the sword is the god Hinokagutsuchi materialized as a sword, so technically we could have them on the same page but it would be too cluttered. since both ways can be justified i'm going to leave them merged but if somebody else wants to split them there's no issue (and at some point they may need to be split anyway). Tathra (talk) 17:33, August 14, 2016 (UTC)